Yarr Talk
Yarr Talk is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Static Before the Storm. The crew is an adult crew of traders and pillagers that leads Sea Monster Hunts (smh), brig or frigate pillages most nights. History Yarr Talk was founded by Crowshay on 7 June, 2005. On December 14, 2007 they hosted the Sink Santa Event. CyberSanta (Cybrpyro) invaded Fintan Island on the ship the Merry Christmasfish. The ship sunk during the second round of the blockade. Public statement Yarr! Now New and Improved with Flag and liking it for now... available for parties and bar mitzvahs. Pillaging for fun and profit. This is a crew for adults. If ye can't act 17, no matter how old ye are, then this is NOT the crew for you. Crew articles We have a few rules that we ask our crew members to follow. #Extremely important: ALWAYS ASK PERMISSION BEFORE BOARDING A CREW VESSEL, even if the ship is in port (not moving) and even if the game seems to encourage you to board. Use the crew chat channel or send the captain a /tell and wait for a response. (Example: /crew PTB the Spellbinding Hake?) The reason for this is that some folks like to do trade runs. Crew members showing up unexpectedly can throw their plans off course, causing them to lose LOTS of poe. #If you're on a ship and need to leave your keyboard, tell the captain or Officer in charge (the XO). They may ask you to leave the ship and re-board when you're back. If you stay on the ship and it gets into battle, the crew is automatically down one person and that's not fair to them. In that case, the captain will plank you and get a replacement bot for the duration of the battle. You can still re-board, but talk to the captain first. #During battle please remain at your station. We depend on each other to do our jobs without being reminded. Do not offer the captain advice. Do not ask questions. All of us gladly answer questions when we're not concentrating on trying to win a battle. And please never leave the ship during battle. #Please no SHOUTING aboard a ship. We are nice mates and have no hearing problems. We don't as a general rule shout at you and would appreciate the same courtesy. If you choose to ignore this warning, bring your own towel. #If you subscribe, be sure to let the Captain or a Senior Officer know so you can be upgraded to pirate and considered for further promotions. The game does not allow non-subscribers to be promoted beyond cabin person. #Remember, it's a game! it's supposed to be fun for everyone!!! If you can think of something that would make it more fun, tell us! Promotion requirements These are just guidelines as the Sr. Staff will make the final decisions on all promotions Officer and above. *Cabin Person: If you work hard on a pillage and prove your willingness to learn, this will be an easy step for you. *Pirate: Any cabin person with a subscription can make pirate status. *Officer: An officer must have been in the crew at least 7 days and have obtained four "Broads" and one "Solid" in piracy duties (Bilge, Sail, Carp, Gun, Nav, Swordfighting, Rumble) and a Respected skill level in one of these stats as well. At this point you may let us know that you are interested in becoming an officer. YOUR actions from here on out will determine when you will be promoted. We will observe how you do and when we see that you are a good representative of our crew we will promote you. In addition, you must also pass a basic officer test given by our Training Officer or one of his or her designates. A great way to gain experience outside of crew pillages is with the navy. Once broads are obtained in the basic puzzles, you may take advantage of b'navving practice with the Navy. Though not required, it's recommended that you get set up with a microphone and use the Ventrilo internet voice chat program (free - www.ventrilo.com). We use this program a lot during battles and officer training for coordination. As an officer and above, YOU are now the OFFICIAL REPRESENTATIVE of the crew you are in. Your attitude and expertise will impact other pirates enjoyment of the game. *Fleet Officer: To obtain fleet officer status, four Solids and one Weighty experience is required in piracy duties as well as at least one Renowned skill level in one of these duties. You must also possess the deed to a ship and be able to run pillages. You must have made an effort to get to know the crew and earned our trust since with this status comes access to the rest of our fleet. We are not Idiots here mates! We recognize your talent and when we think you are ready and a good representative of the crew, we will pull you aside and talk to you about becoming one of the BEST officers of all the ocean. *Senior Officer: Fleet officers may be promoted to senior officers on a case-by-case basis made by Captain and Senior Officers. We look for mates with a good sense of leadership and ambition as well as ability. All SO's of Yarr Talk must be able to perform all ships duty puzzles well (renowned or better) in addition to being able to B-Nav a ship and act as a ship's XO (first mate). A great way to gain experience outside of crew pillages is with the navy. Once broads are obtained in the basic puzzles, you may take advantage of b'navving practice with the Navy. Though not required, it's recommended that you get set up with a microphone and use the Ventrilo internet voice chat program (free - www.ventrilo.com). We use this program a lot during battles and officer training for coordination. As an officer and above, YOU are now the OFFICIAL REPRESENTATIVE of the crew you are in. Your attitude and expertise will impact other pirates enjoyment of the game.